Darkness Angel
by BelBlackLestrange
Summary: Quando a filha de Bellatrix Lestrange aparece na escola de magia, qual seria a reação de Harry Potter? E ainda mais, qual seria a reação do mundo bruxo se um Sirius Black que todos pensavam morto, de repente não está? H/CO D/H e S/B
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**: Sexto ano, Hogwarts, novas aventuras, novos amores, novas amizades.

Quando a filha de Bellatrix Lestrange aparece na escola de magia, qual seria a reação de Harry Potter? E ainda mais, qual seria a reação do mundo bruxo se um Sirius Black que todos pensavam morto, de repente não está?

O pior, então, está por vim... E se a própria Bellatrix mudasse de lado, por uma força maior que ela própria?

**Avisos: **

1. A maioria dos personagens dessa fic são de autoria de J.K (Uma pena)

2. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic, é mera coincidência.

3. Aproveitem a fic, porque eu to amando escrevê-la.

- Darkness Angel-

_**Capitulo 1 - O início de uma união **_

Elizabeth Lestrange estava de pé, embaixo da chuva, e olhava para o nada, o jornal em sua mão se despedaçando. _Bellatrix Black Lestrange_, esse era o nome que estava em sua mente desde que acordara.

- Senhorita - Uma voz murmurou às suas costas com clara relutância. Elizabeth deixou seus olhos se fecharem antes de olhar para trás, para um elfo doméstico de aparência horrível que tremia de medo.

- Fale Monstro - Ordenou com a voz firme.

- A senhorita soube? O Lorde das Trevas, ele tirou a patroa de lá não foi? Ele libertou a ?

- Sim Monstro, aquele que você chama de Lorde tirou Bellatrix de Azkaban - diante da resposta da jovem o elfo deu um pulo feliz e começou a cantarolar.

- Ela vai voltar não é mesmo? - Os olhos de Monstro brilhavam mais do que diamante.

- Acho que não, a lealdade dela com Voldemort vai além da lealdade dela com a família - Dito isso, a menina entrou na mansão Lestrange com cara de poucos amigos. - Ela matou Sirius Black, Monstro, assim que saiu daquela maldita prisão dos bruxos, ela tinha que fazer alguma merda e matar o próprio primo por causa daquele Lorde imbecil dela! - Jogou o jornal, ou pelo menos o que um dia fora um jornal, na cara do elfo que a seguia loucamente pela casa. - Se o ministério pegá-la, vai voltar para aquele lugar. O que ela tinha que fazer era se afastar daquela corja.

- Mas Srta. é o Lorde das Trevas, porque a patroa faria uma coisa dessas?

- Para ficar perto da filha que ela abandonou assim que nasceu. - Monstro ficou sem palavras e a menina assim o esperava, por isso Elizabeth subiu as escadas precisando desesperadamente esquecer do mundo do qual fazia parte e domir.

-Darkness Angel-

- Beth levante - Os cabelos negros e lisos da pequena Lestrange estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro e seus olhos cinza, fechados, mas Narcisa sabia que ela não estava dormindo.

- O que foi? - Perguntou com a voz chateada e embargada.

- Sua mãe mandou uma mensagem por mim - Os olhos que permaneciam fechados se abriram com isso. - Opa, consegui captar sua atenção.

- Claro tia Narcisa, você ta falando da minha mãe! - Exclamou pulando da cama e abrindo os braços em sinal de pergunta - Então, qual a mensagem?

- ElaquerquevocêváparaHogwarts - Narcisa falou o mais rápido que pode sabendo que tipo de sangue corria pelas veias de Elizabeth.

- Ela quer O QUE? - Perguntou se levantando.

- O seu grito deve ter sido ouvido no castelo Beth, já posso imaginar Dumbledore coçando a própria cabeça para descobrir o porque dessa manifestação de horror. - Elizabeth tinha começado a andar em voltas ao redor da tia.

- Extremamente engraçado tia, assim como essa loucura da Bellatrix. - Quando Narcisa não revidou, Elizabeth a olhou seriamente - Não é uma brincadeira, verdade?

- Não. - respondeu Narcisa simplesmente - Beth, eu sei que você nunca estudou em uma escola desse tipo, com tantas pessoas ao seu redor, esse seu complexo de solidão até enjooa algumas vezes. Eu não sei o que Bellatrix está tramando, juro, mas sua presença em Hogwarts não iria servir apenas aos propósitos dela, mas os meus também. - "Claro, porque os meus propósitos não contam" Pensou a garota com um sorriso ironico no rosto - Preciso que você fique ao lado de Draco, que impeça que ele se transforme no que Lucios se transformou.

- Eu não vou ser espiã de Voldemort, eu nunca aceitei o envolvimento de meu pai e minha mãe nesse grupinho.

- E-eu penso que a Bella tá pensando em sair. - Narcisa falou tão rápido que a menina quase não conseguiu entender, quase.

- Diga que se ela vier me procurar e me explicar direito essa história, eu posso ir para o meio da batalha, se não, ela que se dane. - Dizendo isso entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta o mais forte que conseguiu.

- Darkness Angel -

Foi naquele mesmo dia que Bellatrix aparatou em frente a mansão Lestrange com cara de poucos amigos. Ela sabia que a filha crescera, óbvio. Com o tempo que passara em Azkaban ela calculou uns dezesseis anos para Elizabeth. A emoção de poder encontrá-la e poder abraçá-la, pedir perdão, ficou atrás da cautela com que olhava a rua sombria.

Puxou a varinha de suas vestes e murmurou seu nome para o portão que respondeu à sua voz automaticamente. Ela já imaginava que Narcisa não conseguiria convencer a menina a fazer algo que nem sabia porque estava fazendo, se Elizabeth Lestrange era realmente sua filha, no mínimo ficaria desconfiada.

Quando estava no meio da escada, parou para guardar sua varinha e uma garota se pôs a sua frente com outra varinha apontada para o seu queixo. O movimento havia sido tão rápido, que mesmo Bellatrix, preparada para situações de vida ou morte, não teve tempo de sacar sua arma.

- Que forma mais indelicada de entrar na casa de sua filha, mamãe, deveria ser ao menos cortês com a anfitriã e declarar sua presença. - Com um sorriso sarcástico Elizabeth baixou a varinha.

- Movimento inteligente minha querida - Murmurrou Bella com os olhos arregalados ante a semelhança de sua filha com ela mesma naquela idade. - Aponte mais uma vez essa varinha para mim e se verá morta em um segundo.

- Não sou imbecil para fazer isso de novo, só fiz porque vi você guardando a varinha. - Elizabeth olhou ao redor - Entre logo! Dizem os trouxas que as paredes tem ouvidos de vez enquanto, para mim, essa rua toda possui a capacidade de escutar até a mínima conversa sobre o detalhe em ouro de uma xícara de chá. - falou enquanto as duas entravam na casa sombria.

- Senhoraaaaaaa - Monstro, que segurava uma bandeja com biscoitos, parou na frente de Bellatrix com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Ora Monstro, pare de chorar, está estragando todos os biscoitos - disse Bella ao Elfo enquanto tirava a capa e a estendia no sofá, então se virou para a filha. - Vamos aos negócios.

-Darkness Angel-

**N/A: Primeiro cap pequeno, mas os proximos vêm mais longos e menos melodramáticos. Acreditem, a Lize não é tão revolts assim ok? Espero que vocês gostem da fic, to fazendo com todo carinho. **

**Beijos, Bel Black. **

**P.S. Please, deixem reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 - Antigos conhecidos, Novos amigos **_

Sirius acordou assustado, os olhos cinza levaram um tempo focalizar um senhor de barbas brancas, longas e com oclinhos de meia-lua, preocupado e curioso a sua frente.

- Que diabos? - ele levantou confuso. - Levei um feitiço estuporante?

- Parece que foi algo muito pior Sirius - Foi então que Black viu aonde estava, a ala hospitalar no Ministério da Magia.

- Mas _o que _está acontecendo? - pediu passando as mãos pelo cabelo despenteado.

- Parece caro amigo que sua prima Bellatrix não tinha a intensão de realmente matá-lo, agora o porque, eu não faço idéia. - Por detrás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, parecia que os olhos de Dumbledore tentavam ver sua alma. Oh aquele velho sabido conhecia a história afinal.

- Como me encontraram? E-eu caí no véu, eu senti meu corpo se separando de minha alma, sendo levando para longe de mim. - Dumbledore se sentou na beirada da cama com o rosto pensativo.

- O ministro me ligou ontem a noite para dizer que durante o turno de alguns Aurors no departamento de mistérios, seu corpo foi encontrado quase sem vida em frente ao véu. Cornélio na verdade achou que pudesse ser alucinação que um dos presos que mais procurava estivesse a beira da morte no local em que poderia ser facilmente preso.

"E foi ainda pior pela manhã encontrar Rabicho parado na frente de sua porta amarrado dos pés a cabeça por um feitiço quase impossível de se tirar. Ou a sorte está do seu lado Sirius, ou alguém planejou que ela assim ficasse."

=====================*Darkness Angel*====================

Harry não podia acreditar nos seus olhos, estava olhando para seu padrinho, vivo e que tinha um sorriso tão grande que quase rasgava seu rosto.

Do lado de Sirius havia um jornal com a foto do mesmo saindo do ministério e na manchete se encontrava a seguinte frase:

**Sirius Black é liberado de todas as suas acusações.**

- Como? - perguntou por fim Harry.

- Nem mesmo Dumbledore sabe, ninguém nunca voltou daqule véu Harry, ou é milagre ou magia negra. - respondeu Sirius - E não é a única coisa. Sente-se ao meu lado - Quando o afilhado fez o que era mandado Sirius inspirou fundo e soltou as palavra de modo a causar impacto - O novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts é ninguém mais ninguém menos que eu.

=====================*Darkness Angel*====================

Arg, a paciência dela já tava se esgotando de procurar uma cabine vaga naquela merda de trêm. Mas então, parecendo que ouvindo as azarações que se passam por sua mente, uma apareceu vazia, sim, isso mesmo, vaziaaaa...

Elizabeth deu um sorriso radiante e abriu a porta, mas como parecia que o mundo resolvera conspirar contra ela alguém bateu em seu ombro e a derrubou de modo que agora estava com a bunda no chão cuspindo fogo de tanta raiva.

- Quem foi o imbecil que não olha por onde anda? - Perguntou de olhos fechados e dentes crispados enquanto tentava se acalmar.

- Espera - O chamado imbecil falou - Quem não estava olhando era você milady, é tão delicada assim que não pode receber um encontrão? – Elizabeth notou que nesse momento os alunos que estavam por perto pararam para olharem a cena. Finalmente conseguiu levantar e encarar o autor idiota de tal ato que a fazia pagar um mico no meio do trêm, mas ao encarar duas bolas profundamente verdes parou com a mão que estava levantando para gesticular. Merlin! Aqueles olhos eram muito perfeitos para pertencer uma pessoa tão... – Ah não vem me dizer que agora você surtou garota... Bateu com a cabeça ou qualquer coisa parecida? – rude.

- Ora, como se atreve? Você não olha por onde anda não? Ah é obvio! Se não com toda certeza eu não teria pagado esse vexame e ainda tem mais... - Ele a olhava atento. Ela era encantadora, mas tinha um gênio fortíssimo, no rosto alvo se destacavam os olhos azuis acinzentados, os cabelos negros e lisos moldavam com perfeição seu rosto fino e os lábios cheios que se encontravam crispados pela raiva. Quando notou que ela continuava mexendo aqueles lábios que estivera observando voltou a prestar atenção. – Ainda está nesse planeta ou foi dar uma voltinha em marte? Já sei um extraterrestre convidou você pra tomar um chá?

- Sabe, você é realmente muito engraçada - O garoto estendeu a mão para ela e sorriu - Meu nome é Harry - E foi nesse momento que a ficha de Elizabeth caiu e ela olhou para a testa do menino.

- Oh Merlim, porque? Parece que a lesera tomou conta do meu corpo hoje e não quer mais largar - Ela falava sozinha enquanto apoiava a cabeça no vidro da cabine - Harry, como Harry Potter?

- Sim - ele respondeu cauteloso. - E você é?

- Não te interessa Potter, na verdade interessa sim, mas eu ainda não vou falar ok? Só quando me der vontade. - respondeu ela entrando na cabine para liberar a passagem no corredor cheio de alunos furiosos.

- Decida-se Milady - ele disse entrando também na cabine e se sentando de frente para ela recebendo como resposta uma sobrancelha arqueada - Apesar do muito que já notei que você não gosta de mim, - explicou com um traço de riso na voz - vamos precisar dividir a cabine porque é a única livre e...

- Harry! - Um garoto ruivo abriu a porta e Elizabeth se viu obrigada a soltar um muxoxo, fazendo com que Harry a olhasse de cara feia.

- Que ótimo, mais gente para brincar, Eie! - Comemorou ela sem emoção. - E quem é esse?

- Rony Weasley e essa é... - Harry a olhou de cima a baixo - Na verdade eu não sei quem é, ela não quis dizer.

- Pra você Potter! Eu sou Elizabeth, muito prazer - disse para Rony e assim que entrou uma menina de olhos castanhos e cabelos encaracolados na cabine ela acenou - Elizabeth para não precisar repetir a mesma ladainha de sempre. Alguém mais vai entrar? Porque eu não sou fã de apresentações, de verdade.

- Hermione Granger - Se apresentou boquiaberta a garota de olhos castanhos.

Ficou um silêncio mortal naquele pedaço do trêm enquanto os quatro se ajeitavam nos bancos estofados e esse silêncio, que Elizabeth estava apreciando muito, se quebrou quando Hermione perguntou:

- Então quem realmente é você?

- Já disse que meu nome é Elizabeth e nada mais. Eu nunca estudei em uma escola bruxa antes, então não fiquem me atazanando, eu to tentando me adaptar a esse ambiente tão... - Ela olhou ao redor - Diferente.

- Então você é filha de trouxas como a Mione? - Perguntou um excitado Rony.

- Não - respondeu simplismente - Sou puro-sangue, mas juro que com os pais que eu tenho preferia ter nascido apenas trouxa e nada mais.

- Parece que seus pais não lhe dão muita atenção não é? - Perguntou Harry, começando a sentir pena da menina, pena essa que foi logo captada por Elizabeth.

- Não Potter, eles simplismente _não_ me dão atenção, eles são comensais da morte - Ela disse isso como se estivesse falando do que jantaria naquele dia e então virou para a janela dando a entender que não queria tocar mais no assunto.

Harry nem teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta para a revelação porque a porta se abriu de novo, mas só que dessa vez Elizabeth realmente perdeu a paciência, tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e quando Harry, Ron e Hermione viram ela já estava com a dita cuja na cara do intruso cujo nome era Draco Malfoy.

- Merlin - Gritou um Draco apavorado.

- Seu cara de fuinha, imbecil, porco, sua mãe não lhe ensinou a se anunciar antes de entrar em qualquer lugar se não vai ser morto? Pessoa albina, burra - O trio olhava a cena bestificado.

- Acho que Malfoy nunca recebeu tanto xingamento na vida dele - Disse Rony com os olhos arregalados.

- LIZE - gritou Draco - CHEGA!

- Você não manda em mim Draco Malfoy, então pare de tentar e diga logo o que veio fazer aqui - Foi então que Elizabeth respirou fundo e sentou-se novamente.

- Mamãe disse que você vinha para Hogwarts e eu não podia perder a oportunidade de ver você, logo você, - apontou um dedo para ela, rindo - dentro do expresso, você vai ficar lindinha com o chapéu seletor na sua cabeça.

- Vocês se conhecem? - Foi Harry quem perguntou.

- Oi Potter, não tinha visto você aí - E foi mais um baque para o trio, pareceu a eles que Draco estava... Hum... Simpático. - Claro que eu conheço a Lize, ela é minha prima.

- Ela é uma Malfoy? - Rony tinha um olhar tão horrorizado na cara que Elizabeth não pode evitar rir.

- Não Weamey...

- Weasley - corrigiu Rony, mas ela ignorou.

-...Eu e esse imbecil, que se acha meu primo, somos parente por parte de mãe. Eu sou filha dos Lestrange.

E foi nesse momento que Draco, Hermione e Rony esperaram que o trêm explodisse.

=====================*Darkness Angel*======================

Quando a professora McGonagall passou apressada pelo animado Salão Principal com uma garota de cara entediada a seguindo em direção ao chapéu seletor as pessoas começaram a olhar desconfiadas para o semblante sério da diretora da Grifinória, assim como para a menina que a seguia.

O salão se enxeu de sussurros apontando para Elizabeth, que simplismente dava um tchauzinho para alguém que resolvia falar algo mais alto a respeito da mesma. Até mesmo Sirius, na mesa dos professores, olhava boquiaberto para a menina.

Como se notando a confusão que ia se desencadear, Dumbledore levantou-se da mesa principal e disse:

- Caros alunos, a Senhorita Elizabeth Atria Black Lestrange até hoje nunca estudou em uma escola de bruxaria, mas tem inteligência e poderes espetaculares a serem aperfeiçoados e seria de sabia escolha de vocês se não tranformassem a vida da Srta. Black em um inferno apenas por causa de seu sobrenome, como eu sei que muitos de vocês farão. Portanto, hoje a noite ela será selecionada para a sua casa, onde permanecerá durante o sexto e sétimo ano conosco, sem discursões, sem arrependimentos.

Com o discurso de Dumbledore as pessoas se aquietaram, então Elizabeth deu um passo a frente e sentou-se no banquinho para logo ter um chapéu de aspecto repugnante posto em sua cabeça.

- Ora, ora – disse a típica voz sábia do chapéu – vejo aqui uma menina muito corajosa e determinada que daria com toda certeza uma boa Grifinória, mas tem um ingrediente a mais que faz com que você não pertença a essa casa, você tem ânsia por vingança, tem muito ódio em seu coração bom. Isso não vai levar a lugar algum menina. Hum... Sim, sim, você seria uma autentica Sonserina, com todo poder e fama, mas a senhorita quer isso? - Elizabeth deu de ombros - Então que assim seja feito, só espero que saiba escolher seus amigos nessa casa. SONSERINA – Os aplausos na mesa indicada foi ensurdecedor até mesmo para o ouvido da garota.

Harry pode ver de relance Draco Malfoy aplaudindo em pé enquanto a menina se dirigia para o seu lado com o rosto sem emoções e os passos controlados.

- Sonserina? - Gritou um Rony ultrajado.

- Você esperava que um Lestrange fosse pra onde? Pra Corvinal? - Hermione perguntou ao amigo e depois passou a olhar para um Harry pensativo - Você não tá chateado não é?

- Com o que? - Ele perguntou sobresaltado.

- Bom, Harry, ela é uma Lestrange, e depois que você soube disso, apenas saiu da cabine evitando falar com ela.

- Óbvio, eu não vou ficar brigando com uma menina que não tem culpa de quem são seus pais! E para evitar confronto eu preferi sair da cabine. Estou certo ou não? - Hermione concordou com a cabeça - Ótimo, assunto encerrado.

- Harry... Hum, ela é filha da Bellatrix - Rony disse o nome da Comensal da Morte como se estivesse falando do próprio Voldemort: Com um medo enorme na voz e uma tremedera no corpo.

- Huhum, e eu herdeiro de alguns poderes de Voldemort. - O ponto final de Harry foi tão claro para os dois amigos que eles apenas se olharam e deram de ombros, mesmo sabendo que o amigo estava incomodado.

Os três nem haviam notado que a Seleção dos primeiranistas havia começado e acabaram por só pegar o último nome do pergaminho de Minerva (Vitor Xher - Corvinal) antes de o diretor da escola levantar-se mais uma vez.

- Antes de iniciarmos esse delicioso banquete, gostaria de apresentar o novo professor de DCAT de Hogwarts, o Sr. Sirius Black - Harry, Ron e Hermione aplaudiram mais do que nunca em suas vidas enquanto Sirius piscava para eles, sorrindo.

- Isso é maravilhoso Harry - Disse Hermione, a voz meio abafada pelos aplausos entusiasmados dos alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. - Quando você me mandou a carta, quase não pude acreditar.

Mas Harry não prestava muita atenção na amiga no momento, mas sim olhava para o ponto onde Elizabeth estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina, a única que aplaudia seu padrinho com um sorriso no rosto e excitação evidente. _Estranho... _Pensou ele.

- ... Agora sirvam-se, o banquete os espera. - Dumbledore tinha terminado seus avisos e estava voltando a se sentar quando as quatro mesas do salão ficaram repletas de comida. Ron tinha avançado em algumas coxas de galinha enquanto Hermione o olhava repugnada. Harry apenas botou um pouco de batada e carne em seu prato e comeu sem sentir o gosto.

- Harry - O menino reconheceu a voz do padrinho e levantou os olhos forçando um sorriso ao homem parado as suas costas - Precisamos conversar.

================*Darkness Angel*=========================

- Olhando o Potter de novo? - Draco perguntou pela enésima vez na noite.

- Se metendo na minha vida de novo doninha? - Retrucou Elizabeth com uma cara assassina que lembrava muito a de sua mãe.

- Como soube sobre o doninha? - O primo pelo jeito não tinha reparado no tom cruel da resposta dela.

- Informantes - apontou para Crabbe e Goyle que comiam com prazer - Você merecia coisa melhor. - Ela pensou um pouco - Não, me enganei, você não merecia, eles são realmente a sua cara, só não se esqueça de me convidar para o casamento.

- Eles são meus pets Lize, não meus noivos - disse Draco dando um garfada no frango em seu prato - De qualquer maneira, está na hora deles seguirem o caminho deles e eu o meu.

- Opa - Lize levantou os braços em surpresa - Estou ouvindo uma coisa sensata sair da boca do meu primo, ou foi apenas alucinação?

- É sério! Papai quer que eu me junte aos comensais, eu penso duas vezes em aceitar esse pedido/ordem. Crabbe e Goyle são um passo dado para o caminho das cobras no covil de Voldemort e eu sou muito novo e bonito para morrer.

- Por um segundo Draco, apenas um segundo, eu pensei ter visto uma luz se acendendo na sua cabeça, mas ela apagou com o último comentário - Notando a língua mais afiada que o normal da prima, Draco deu apenas uma gargalhada e voltou a comer. - Mas sobre o resto, você tem razão.

- Incluindo os olhares medidos ao Potter?

- AFF! - Ela levantou e olhou bem para a cara branca de Draco que tinha um sorriso sacana estampado - Se você repetir essas imbecilidades por aí, se considere um homem morto, e se eu ver que você ainda é criança e fica brincando de atiçar os outros por aí, pode se considerar um homem castrado - Ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu pisando duro do salão, deixando Draco com um gosto amargo na boca, se Elizabeth Lestrange prometia, ela fazia.

================*Darkness Angel*=====================

Harry e Sirius sairam do Salão, ambos sérios.

- Então, o que queria conversar comigo? - Perguntou Harry.

- Sobre a menina, a filha de Bellatrix...

- Padrinho, - Harry voltou os olhos verdes para Sirius - eu não estou chateado com ela. Elizabeth não fez nada.

- Então você não vai fazer nada contra ela? Nada mesmo? - Sirius estava com um olhar desesperado, que fez Harry hesitar em sua resposta.

- Não - respondeu por fim - Eu te dou minha palavra. Pelos meus pais eu não vou fazer nada contra Elizabeth. Nós já falamos no trêm vindo para cá e eu já sabia desde lá quem eram os pais dela, preferi sair da cabine em que tavamos sentados juntos do que fazer confusão. Eu quero pelo menos um ano de paz em Hogwarts e se eu criar rixa com alguém que não merece não contribui em nada para essa minha decição. Agora, - disse rápido antes que Sirius o interrompece - se ela fizer algo contra mim, eu não tenho porque não revidar.

- Harry, eu tenho meus motivos para pensar que Bellatrix não quis me matar naquela noite. Não sei o que fez ela tomar essa decisão, mas eu acho que ela pode estar querendo vim para o nosso lado. - Sirius olhou para os lados e resolveu por entrar em uma sala vazia com o afilhado - E ter uma aliada como Bellatrix nas mãos é de grande ajuda, mais do que grande, ela conhece cada passo de Voldemort, é sua seguidora mais fiel.

- Você mesmo acabou de dizer Sirius, ela é a seguidora mais fiel dele, então porque faria isso?

- Tem umas partes da história de Bellatrix que você não conhece Harry. Eu sei cada detalhe da vida passada dela antes de se tornar comensal.

"Eu e Bella crescemos juntos, brigavamos muito, é verdade, mas eu nunca vi um Black passar por tanta injustiça como Bella passou, nem mesmo eu passei pelo que ela passou. Eu não contribuia com as espectativas de meus pais e minha família, era a ovelha negra e poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, agora ela... - Sirius sentou-se em uma cadeira pensativo - Prometida desde que nasceu ao Lestrange, um cara mais velho e que ela odiava. Era a princesa da família Black, Toujour Pur no sangue, alma, corpo. Um passo em falso dela e era pendurada nas masmorras para tortura."

"Não vou dizer que também não fui submetido a isso, porque muitas vezes no começo de minha rebeldia, eu passava fome trancado. Viver com os Black, Harry, é mil vezes pior que viver com os Dusley."

"Com o tempo eles esqueceram de mim, mas Bellatrix, Deus, eu e ela eramos amigos, mas eles a ensinaram a ser fria, sem sentimentos, um bloco de gelo que mesmo exposto ao fogo não derretia, exeto quando eu a importunava - deu um pequeno sorriso - Ah Harry, eu tinha tanta raiva que ela havia me abandonado, era minha única amiga naquele lugar e ela simplismente ficou como eles, então eu substituia esse sentimento transformando a vida dela em um inferno, às vezes eu via que conseguia derreter um pouco da fachada dura, mas então a mãe dela a chamava e ela voltava a ser impassivel para mim e para o mundo."

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer Sirius, Bellatrix não é do jeito que é hoje em dia por causa de uma indole má, mas sim porque foi induzida a assim ser.

- Exatamente - concordou o padrinho sorrindo - Eu sei que dentro do coração dela ainda existe a menina boa que conheci quando eramos crianças e se ela realmente não me deixou morrer é porque de alguma maneira, pelo menos uma parte dela, voltou a ser o que era antes e se isso foi por causa da filha, eu não quero de jeito nenhum que tratem mal a menina.

- Se Elizabeth conseguiu tocar o coração da mãe , que foi tão bem trabalhado para estar só e fechado, é porque Bellatrix a ama demais. - raciocinou Harry baixinho - Então, ela é um trunfo Sirius, um meio para a Sra. Lestrange vir para o nosso lado, isto é, se ela já não tiver planejado vir para o nosso lado. Se Elizabeth for contra Voldemort, Bellatrix vai preferir ficar do lado da filha do que do mestre.

- O mesmo que eu pensei.

=====================*Darkness Angel*=======================

Harry saiu da sala com o coração palpitando, ele tinha de se aproximar de Elizabeth de algum modo. Virou no corredor e deu de encontra com alguém e acabou por cair em cima da pessoa.

- Aiiiiii - resmungou a voz de uma menina vindo de baixo dele - É meu primeiro dia de aula e eu sou atacada duas vezes? Sou o que? Chamariz de imbecis?

- Elizabeth? - Perguntou Harry olhando o rosto contraido da garota.

- POTTER! Só podia ser você. Quem manda eu cruzar caminho de gente miope também. - Finalmente ela notou a posição deles - O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Mas Harry não estava escutando a gritaria dela, porque uma ideia maravilhosa se formou em sua cabeça.

- Tá me ouvindo? Tem algum distúrbio mental Potter? Não costuma olhar por onde anda não ou é apenas cego mesmo? – esbravejou.

- Hei calma Milady – disse rindo enquanto saia de cima dela - Você não gosta muito de mim não é mesmo? Interessante sabe, tenho mais motivo pra te odiar do que você me odiar.

- Do que tá falando? - Mas Harry ainda olhava a com um sorriso maroto no rosto e apenas sorriu ainda mais diante da pergunta.

- Nada que venha ao caso agora, mas me diz uma coisa, porque nunca entrou para Hogwarts antes?

- Porque eu não tenho saco pra ter gente como você metendo o nariz onde não é chamado, sacou?

- Huhum, apesar da minha pergunta ser simples e não necessitar de um ataque histérico da milady - Ok, pensou ela, esse papo de Milady tava ficando chato - eu, por assim dizer, saquei.

- Não sou dama da sociedade para você me chamar de milady - disse ela.

- Não é mesmo, damas da sociedade não gritam, mas é muito legal ver como você fica chateada quando a chamo assim.

- AH SEU MESQUINHO! - Harry deu um passo para trás, com relutância. - Me dá licença, porque você não vai jogar xadrez com seus amigos ? Têm gente que tem mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar de papo furado no meio do corredor – tinha que parar com isso, perdia a cabeça perto dele.

- Lestrange, quem está falando aqui é você – ele riu gostosamente e ela sentiu a raiva e a vontade de matá-lo subindo por sua cabeça, respirou fundo e voltou a andar, não podia arriscar ser expulsa em seu primeiro dia de aula acusada de matar um aluno.

– Você está indo para o lado errado. – ela andou para o outro – Não quer que eu leve você?

- Não preciso de ajuda, obrigada. – respondeu emburrada.

- Claro que não – Se voltou para ele derrotada.

- Tudo bem. Leve-me.

Ele guiou ela até as masmorras, os dois em um silêncio contragedor, mas enquanto isso, Harry pensava em mais maneiras de por seu plano em prática, tinha de dar um jeito de Elizabeth se tornar amiga deles e Hermione ia ser a isca perfeita.

- Entregue Milady - Mas antes que ela pudesse entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina, ele segurou o braço dela - Olha Elizabeth, desculpe pelo jeito como começamos, você não vai com a minha cara, tudo bem, mas se você quer um conselho, aceite o meu. Hogwarts pode ser um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo bruxo, mas mesmo assim eu já passei por muitas coisas aqui dentro, as escadas mudam e tem lugares que desaparecem de uma hora para outra, tome cuidado, principalmente dentro de seu próprio salão, você pode descobrir inimigos que nem imagina ter.

"Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso na minha vida, mas... Se você quer se sentir mais segura aí dentro, fique sempre perto do Malfoy, pode ser um babaca, mas as pessoas da Sonserina o respeitam."

- Porque está me dizendo isso Potter? - Ela perguntou o olhando atentamente.

- Apenas um aviso, eu acredito que todos devem ser avisados ao entrar em um local que não conhecem, um modo de se prevenir apenas.

- Obrigado Potter, de verdade.

- De nada, er... Boa Noite. - Harry girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar.

- Hei Potter – Ele voltou-se para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha – Porque eu agradeci por algo, não significa que eu vá com a sua cara... Ainda. Pode ser que algum dia, eu disse pode ser, eu acabe batendo a cabeça na quina de uma mesa, por exemplo, e perca a coerência acabando por gostar desse seu jeito de ratinho de laboratório bem feito. - Harry riu com gosto e subiu as escadas balançando a cabeça.

- Epa - ela murmurou para si mesma quando ele já estava longe - Qual é mesmo a senha? Merda!

=====================*Darkness Angel*======================

**N/A: Hi people. Como estão? O cap está bem maior e espero que do gosto de vcs. Eu to de férias agora e provavelmente vou conseguir postar mais rápido. Logo, logo o terceiro cap vai tá aparecendo. Comentem galera. **

**Respondendo Reviews: **

**Fernii: Que bom que você está gostando da fic porque eu to amando escrevê-la. Muito obrigada por comentar. *-***

**Kethelen Clewarter Black: Então eu espero que consiga mander esse gostinho de quero mais, continue lendo, que ainda vem bastante surpresa por aí. Obrigada :D**

**Beijos**

**Bel Black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - Plano Perfeito**

Draco descia as escadas do primeiro andar correndo mais do que nunca e acabou por tropeçar no ultimo degrau e bater em alguém_ (N/A: Isso acontece muito nessa fic, não?)_:

- Desculpe - Murmurou desageitado se ajoelhando para ajudar a garota que tinha deixado cair uns livros.

- Acontece - A menina disse também recolhendo seus livros - Mas porque tanta pressa?

- Ah! Eu deixei minha prima ir para o salão comunal, mas... Er, esqueci de dizer a senha pra ela, então estou correndo antes que seja decaptado pela mesma. - Ele ergueu os olhos sorrindo, mas então o sorriso foi morrendo, morrendo, morrendo e se apagou - Granger? - Perguntou boquiaberto.

- Malfoy? - Hermione o olhava assustada e se sentindo uma imbecil. - E-eu...

- É, eu sei, isso não aconteceu - continuou para ela. A voz dele agora estava a usual gelada e sem vida.

- Não, não aconteceu. - Ela ouviu passos vindo para a direção deles. - Briga comigo Malfoy, vamos.

- Não olha por onde anda sangue ruim? - "Poderia ter excluído a última frase" pensou ela com desgosto, "De qualquer maneira é Draco Malfoy de quem eu estou falando". - Acho que você está andando muito tempo com o Potter míope.

- Ah Malfoy cala a boca...

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Harry que acabara de aparecer e se deparara com a cena estranha. Franziu o cenho, olhando de uma para o outro.

- Pronto Granger, seu defensor chegou, agora posso deixar os dois perdedores um nos braços do outro. - Draco deu um sorriso triunfal.

- Se eu fosse você Malfoy ia cuidar das costas, - Harry disse olhando o loiro friamente - é capaz da sua prima estar te xingando até a última encarnação por fazer ela ficar perdida em Hogwarts. - Os olhos do loiros se arregalaram lembrando.

- Putz, a senha - Ele começou a se virar - Ainda não terminamos Granger - Então correu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Valeu Harry - Mumurrou Hermione ao amigo, mas ainda pensando no que ela e Malfoy ainda não tinham terminado, será que ele ia querer ameçar ela para não contar para ninguém que ele fora simpático? Ela achou que a situação seria engraçada. Mas que o momento antes de Harry chegar foi estranho, foi. - Então você acompanhou a Lestrange até as masmorras foi?

- Apenas uma pequena ajuda e o inicio de um plano de gênio, nem mesmo eu consegui acreditar que tinha saido da minha cabeça. - explicou Harry sorrindo.

- Do que diabos você tá falando?

- Eu quero que você se torne amiga de Elizabeth, eu quero não, eu preciso.

- Porque?

- Porque cada um de nós vai ter que se aproximar dela de um jeito e cercar ela de um modo que nem pense em se juntar a Voldemort, você como amiga e eu como namorado. - Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

- Ficou louco?

- Não, isso é apenas resultado de uma conversinha que tive com Sirius, vamos pro salão encontrar com Ron, e lá eu explico para vocês - Então ele viu os livros na mão dela - Você foi na biblioteca depois que eu sai?

- Tinha de pegar uns livros para a aula de Aritimancia amanhã, ouvi gente dizendo que talvez tivesse prova surpresa. - Então ela seguiu os olhos de Harry para o livros que ainda estava no chão. - Malfoy - ela explicou corando - A gente deu de encontro, por isso que estávamos brigando.

- Ah tá! - Harry ainda olhou desconfiado - Vamos.

-Darkness Angel-

- Aha, sabia!

- O que você sabia Ron? - Perguntou Hermione passando mais uma pagina do seu livro de Aritimancia enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Que o Harry tava caidinho pela nova Sonserina do pedaço, é obvio. Claro, eu não culpo ele, afinal a Lestrange é realmente linda.

- Ron, você não ouviu uma palavra do que Harry disse?

- Ouvi, ouvi - disse ele displicente - Mas vai dizer que você não acha estranho uma plano desse tipo vir da cabeça do Harry e ele estar tão empolgado com isso. No normal o plano viria da sua cabeça e ele ia estar resmungando por aí.

Hermione não pode discordar.

- Preciso achar um modo de me aproximar da garota também - Ela se virou para Ron, os olhos cintilando - Tive uma idéia.

- Eu não vou gostar dela vou?

-Darkness Angel-

O dia raiou sem medo em Hogwarts, parecia que o tempo conspirava com o trio para que a idéia deles desse certo.

- Ok Ron, você entendeu tudo não é? - Perguntou Hermione pela enésima vez.

- Entendi, entendi, não sou burro Mione.

- Ótimo, lá vem ela.

Hermione se escondeu enquanto um Rony ansioso avançava para Elizabeth que caminhava olhando alguns papeis.

- Lestrange? - Chamou ele hesitante.

- Hã? - Ela olhou para cima - Ah, oi Wessey!

- Hum, é Weasley.

- Então? O que foi? - ela perguntou ignorando a correção.

- E-eu, euacheivocêlinda - ele disse em um único folego - Você quer ir à Hogsmead comigo no proximo passeio? - A cara que Rony Weasley fez naquele momento foi tão real que até Hermione sentiu pena do garoto.

- Er... - Parecia que Elizabeth tinha ficado sem uma resposta pela primeira vez na vida.

- Ron, - Hermione saiu do esconderijo andando a passos rápidos para o amigo - deixa a menina em paz. - então olhou para Lize - Desculpa Lestrange, pelo comportamento do meu amigo, mas parece que toda garota nova que chega em Hogwarts ele se apaixona perdidamente. Daqui uma semana passa.

- Tudo bem - Lize sorriu - Você é Hermione Granger não? Amiga do Potter?

- Sim! - Hermione se achou um gênio naquele momento.

- É, eu lembro que gostei de você. Vamos fazer o seguinte, só pra não decepcionar seu amigo, no fim de semana que formos para Hogsmead eu vou com vocês dois ok? Mas só se você for junto.

- Claro, seria ótimo. Então a gente se vê em Hogsmead - Hermione sorriu uma última vez enquanto cada uma tomava seu rumo, Elizabeth balançando a cabeça em descrença e Hermione saltitante junto a um Rony nervoso. - Harry! - chamou o garoto que ia andando para a aula de porções - No próximo final de semana vista aquela blusa verde de manga, calça jeans e vê se dá um jeito no cabelo.

- Porque?

- A Lestrange disse que vai com a gente para Hogsmead e o Ron foi a causa disso. - Ela virou para o ruivo que ainda estava tremendo - Ron, eu já disse como eu amo você?

- Hermione, - Chamou Harry sem acreditar. - eu já disse como eu amo sua cabeça?

E o trio entrou para a aula de porções sorrindente sabendo que o sorriso ia se apagar assim que vissem a cara sebosa de Snape.

-Darkness Angel-

Elizabeth contou para Draco sobre Rony Winki e ele riu tanto que caiam lágrimas de seus olhos. Rolou, apoiou a cabeça na parede e riu como nunca tinha rido na vida, quando olhava de novo para a cara emburrada de sua prima voltava a rir. Ele até tentava parar, mas a cena imaginada na cabeça dele foi tão boa, que não teve como segurar.

- Chega doninha, to cansada de você rir as minhas custas. - Ela disse puxando ele pelo braço para a aula de porções. - Já era para mim estar na aula, mas eu tinha que te encontrar no caminho né? Bem, pelo menos serviu pra ficar longe do Rony - Draco que estava prendendo o riso enquanto ela falava e enxugava os olhos com as mangas das vestes negras, espocou em mais uma gargalhada com nome do ruivo.

- E-ele p-p-ediu haha pra v-vo hahaha ir para Hogsmead hahahahahahah...

- Aff, não é que eu tenha preconceito, mas ele não faz muito meu tipo, mas conheço uma pessoa que seria perfeita para ele. - Então ela se voltou mais uma vez para o primo - Eu disse pra Granger que eu ia com eles só pra não desiludir o menino, é claro.

- Huhum, quem vê, pensa que você espera encontrar com o Potter lá - Ela era rápida e quando Draco viu já tava no chão se roendo de dor do soco que ela deu.

- Droga Lize! - Ela lançou um feitiço para parar de sangrar o nariz. - Tá bom, não falo mais nada, mas no natal eu te compro um saco de pancadas pra você parar de depositar sua raiva em mim.

- Mas sabe - Continuou contando - Eu gostei da Granger, ela pareceu ser bem simpática desde o trêm, seria legal ter uma amiga pra variar.

- 'Cê não tá falando sério! - A voz dele estava fria mais uma vez. "Típico" pensou ela.

- Claro que estou! Deixa de ser um babaca Malfoy, porque você não pode tratar os outros como trata a mim?

- Ela é uma sangue ruim Lize! E é melhor amiga do Potter perfeito. - A voz de Draco estava amarga, pelo jeito ele não gostava mesmo da garota. "Interessante" pensou Lize sorrindo com uma idéia surgindo em sua cabeça.

- Eu sei, e você é filho de Lucios Malfoy, é trilhões de vezes mais nojento do que ela. - respondeu simplesmente - Corta o papo agora, me disseram que Snape gosta de dar broncas para quem chega atrasado na aula.

- Gosta mesmo.

Elizabeth abriu a porta da masmorra e todos os rostos que lá se encontravam se viraram para olhar os dois alunos parados na porta.

- Ora, ora, parece que os alunos novos gostam mesmo de chegar na primeira aula atrasados - Disse um homem com cabelos negros e oleosos e uma nariz grande - Entre senhor Malfoy e tome seu lugar. Senhorita Lestrange, por favor, na minha frente. - Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido, com calma.

- Você é Snape então? - Sorriu ela - Me falaram muito... Mal de você.

- Vejo também que temos mais uma aluna que gosta de falar mais do que deve em minha aula - Ele lançou um olhar para trás dela. Elizabeth não sabia quem eram os alunos que se atreviam a isso, mas ela sentiu imediata simpatia por eles e pena também. - Sente-se, quero que você prepare uma porção especial para mim.

- Estou as ordens.

- Já ouviu falar em Veritasserum Srta. Lestrange?

- Claro que sim! Que espécie de pergunta idiota é essa? Quer que eu prepare ela? Tudo bem!

- Sem eu dizer os ingredientes, sabe quais são? - O sorriso de Snape era tão superior que a turma se surpreendeu com a resposta da garota.

- Sei sim. Podemos parar com a ladainha e fazer logo isso? - Falou apontando para o estoque de ingredientes atrás da mesa do Diretor da Sonserina, que lhe deu espaço para passar.

Ela pegou tudo o que precisava e se dirigiu para o lado do primo na ala Sonserina e quando Snape voltou-se para o quadro, sussurrou para Draco:

- Esse idiota vai aprender o que é mexer com uma Lestrange hoje!

Lize sempre soubera fazer porções sem o mínimo de dificuldade. Só que nesse dia, ela não se importou com nada ao seu redor a não ser o caldeirão e os ingredientes a sua frente, queria uma porção perfeita.

Notava que de vez em quando, Snape parava em frente à sua mesa para ver se a porção estava da coloração certa. O ódio por aquele cara estava subindo a sua cabeça de minuto em minuto, mas ela não ligava para o sorriso desdenhoso no rosto dele, nem mesmo para o olhar preocupado de Malfoy ao seu lado, nem mesmo sabia que existiam mais pessoas naquela sala, por exemplo, o dono de esferas verdes que olhava de vez em quando para sua mesa com grande expectativa.

O que em poucos minutos seria uma porção forte da verdade, era sua prioridade. Depois que a mesma estivesse pronta, poderia esfregar na cara daquele seboso quem era Elizabeth Lestrange e de quem ela era filha.

E finalmente a transparencia do Veritasserum ficou evidente e ela deu um sorriso tão radiante, que o semblante duro de Draco se relaxou.

- Graças a Merlim! - Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Ah... Ela entendia o primo com perfeição.

- Ou você colou de algum lugar Srta Lestrange ou realmente estudou durante o tempo em que não vinha para a escola - Disse Snape, pela primeira vez na vida, mostrando surpresa na voz. - Acho que dez pontos para a Sonserina devem bastar.

Os alunos da Grifinória soltaram muxoxos evidentes. Enquanto Elizabeth ainda sorria, vitoriosa, um papel pousou na sua mesa.

_**Não querendo ser inconveniente, mesmo sabendo da sua aversão por mim, vou lhe avisando que nem sempre Snape vai reagir tão calmamente assim com esse seu bom desempenho em porções, ainda mais sabendo de quem você é filha. Só avisando para você tomar precauções. Snape pode ser considerado um professor bem cruel mesmo com os alunos de sua casa, desde já boa-sorte.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Ela leu boquiaberta e levantou os olhos para a ala Grifinória, onde Harry lhe lançou um oi murmurado. Porque aquele cara tinha que estar sempre nas mesmas aulas que ela? Furiosa virou o papel do lado avesso e escreveu:

_Potter, sinceramente você deve saber que a minha aversão por você não é simplória e diante do meu agradecimento pelo aviso de perigo implícito, quero pedir formalmente QUE NÃO ME ESCREVA MAIS BILHETES DENTRO DE UMA SALA DE AULA LOTADA. Podem ver, e isso não seria bom para minha reputação de má garota dentro da Sonserina._

_Desde já meu muito obrigado._

_Elizabeth L._

_P.S Você não anda me pedindo para tomar precauções com coisas demais não? _

Mandou de volta o bilhete com mais brutalidade que o necessário e viu que enquanto Harry lia, abria um sorriso enorme, logo um novo papel pousava em sua mesa, abriu e leu ainda furiosa:

_**Tudo bem Milady, prometo parar de escrever os bilhetes apesar de ter sido só um, bem dois com esse agora e de nada.**_

_**H.P **_

_**P.S. Certamente que eu ignoro essa sua ultima pergunta. Se quiser saber mais, vai ter que se encontrar cara a cara comigo. **_

_Você tá querendo me irritar? _

_Elizabeth L. _

_**Quem continua mandando bilhetes é você não eu. Ok! Não tenho culpa se sou irresistível!**_

_**H.P **_

- Mesquinho, metido a besta, sacana. Eu odeio ele com todas as minhas forças, esse cínico pomposo. - resmungava por entre dentes, amassando o papel.

- Quem é merecedor de tantos elogios? - Perguntou Draco baixinho.

- Você, imbecil - "Assunto encerrado" pensou Draco.

-Darkness Angel-

Quando estavam saindo da sala de aula Elizabeth se voltou para o primo e murmurou que iria ficar mais um pouco, o mesmo apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu apressado para a proxima aula.

Ela se escorou na parede e esperou pacientemente os alunos sairem da sala até que quem ela queria falar apareceu, conversando com os dois melhores amigos.

- Potter - ela chamou. Ele se voltou assustado, mas deu um sorriso ao notar quem era.

- Lize, ao que devo a honra da Milady chamar por seu "querido" servo?

- Eu quero falar com você, agora e a sós! - Harry a olhou profundamente e notou o semblante sério da garota, acabando por concordar. Pediu para Ron e Hermione esperarem ele em frente a sala de DCAT.

- Certeza Harry? - Hermione perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando de um para o outro.

- Pode ir, Mione, a gente só vai conversar não é mesmo Lize?

- Claro! - Disse Elizabeth - Podem ir Granger e Weavey, - Rony desistira de tentar corrigir seu sobrenome - o Potter vai encontrar vocês depois. - Hermione concordou e puxou o ruivo para longe dos dois bruxos, que pelo que ela notou, não iriam ter uma conversa nada pacífica.

Assim que eles sumiram de vista, Elizabeth se voltou para Harry soltando fogo e perguntou:

- O que você quis dizer com "Se eu quiser saber mais, vai ter que me procurar"?

- Hoje vai ter aula do Sirius sabe? - disse Harry risonho.

- Eu não quero saber se vai ter aula do Black ou não. - Tudo bem que era mentira, afinal estava esperando por essa aula desde que soube que ele era professor em Hogwarts, mas naquele momento não vinha ao caso a informação - Eu exijo saber o que você quis dizer com aquela frase. - Harry riu mais do que nunca.

- Você exije é Milady?

- Potter responde logo a merda da minha pergunta.

- Eu estava brincando com você Lize, não quis dizer nada com aquilo. - Enquanto ela o olhava desconfiada, Harry suspirou - Mas quanto a tomar precauções é realmente verdade, Hogwarts não é brincadeirinha de criança, mesmo sendo o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo. Já aconteceu muita coisa comigo aqui nesse colégio, coisas que você com toda certeza não vai querer que ocorra com você. Enquanto Dumbledore estiver aqui estamo seguros, mas mesmo assim é bom tomar cuidado.

- Você tá falando de Voldemort não é mesmo? - Ah... Então ela não tinha medo de dizer o nome dele também. Isso era bom. - Aquele cara de cobra não vai se meter comigo Potter, não mesmo. O assunto dele é com você, não com a minha pessoa.

- Você esquece de seu sobrenome, Lestrange e de sua linhagem e do que toda sua família participou com exceção de Sirius.

- Porque defende tanto o Black? Pensei que ele tinha denunciado seus pais.

- Se você leu o jornal, quando Sirius Black "voltou a vida" ele foi inocentado porque o verdadeiro culpado da traição apareceu. Mas para você descobrir três anos de história vai ter que andar mais comigo, Hermione e Ron ou talvez você dê sorte e saiba de algumas coisas daqui a dois minutos, se você se apressar. - Harry piscou para ela e andou para a sala de DCAT.

Agora mais do que nunca, Elizabeth estava com vontade de assistir a aula de seu tio Sirius Black. Com esse pensamento ela correu para alcançar Harry na esperança de tirar mais informações durante o caminho, algo não muito preciso, pois ela descobriu que Harry Potter era mais duro que ela para falar de coisas que não queria que os outros soubessem e sim descobrissem por si só.

- Darkness Angel-

**N/A: Olá galera. E aí estão gostando? Bem, eu não sei muito bem o que dizer desse capitulo, acho que ele ficou bom, mas não o melhor até agora, conto com as Reviews de vocês pra me dizer o que acharam ok? Por favor galera, vamos comentar, se não eu vou começar a apelar pra ameaça :D. O próximo cap vai chegar logo, logo. **

_**Um pequena prévia para vocês: **_

_**-...e Elizabeth Lestrange com Harry Potter - Foram reações completamente diferentes, mas ambas tiveram um péssimo resultado. **_

_**- Parece que até Sirius acha que você não pode resistir a mim Lize - disse Harry com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. **_

**Beijos, Bel Black **


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo Reviews: **

**Kethelen Clewarter Black**: Elizabeth foi um personagem em que eu peguei muito da Bellatrix para fazer. As duas são tão parecidas, que é impossivel dizer que elas não são mãe e filha. Já com o Malfoy, eu to mostrando um outro lado dele, o lado brincalhão ao lado da prima, mas, se vocês perceberem, eu deixo bem claro que ele não mudou em relação ao seu pensamento sobre nascidos trouxas e o trio de ouro, afinal uma pessoa não pode mudar de uma hora para a outra seus sentimentos não é mesmo? Tem que ter um motivo forte e já dá pra imaginar o motivo que vai fazê-lo mudar. Muito obrigada por comentar Kethelen.

**Katyna Choovanski**: Bem-vinda :D, e fico muito feliz que você inclua a minha fic como decente, já que as mesmas são realmente escassas. Eu mesmo procuro boas fics para mim ler, mas é muito difícil de encontrar. Obrigada pelo comentário e eu vou continuar postando sempre, não pretendo enrolar muito com a fic não.

**================Darkness Angel=====================**

**Capitulo 4 - Convivendo com o inimigo**

A aula de Sirius Black seria iniciada com toda a ostentação possível. Harry só podia imaginar como seria o horário com seu padrinho, mas nem sua imaginação chegou perto de como aquela aula realmente foi.

Quando ele e Lize chegaram, todos se viraram para olhá-los. Harry sabia que a maluca ia ficar o seguindo para tirar mais informações, mas ele apenas fingiu que ela não estava ao seu lado, muito menos que estava amuada pela falta de educação dele de ignorá-la. Por isso, dentro da sala, depois da comoção que a chegada deles fizera, Harry apenas lançou um olhar para ela no que a mesma retribuiu com tanta ferocidade que o fez ter vontade de rir, e seguiu para a sua mesa junto a Hermione e Ron.

Os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina, cada um de seu lado, aguardavam com impaciência a chegada do Prof. Black e não notaram, já que o burburinho pela coversa era mais alto que qualquer outra coisa, que um cachorro grande e negro passou pelo corredor que dividia as casas rivais naquela sala.

Harry no entanto, talvez o único que estivesse mais nervoso que ansioso, notou, para depois arregalar os olhos até não poder mais, pensando na loucura de Sirius aparecer como um animago. ILEGAL!

Potter poderia ter no pensamento, por ser pomposo demais, que era o único a notar o acontecimento estranho na sala de DCAT, mas na parte Sonserina da sala, ao lado de um loiro, estava a menina Lestrange tão ou mais assustada e nervosa que o Eleito.

Sirius calmamente subiu na sua mesa e esperou. Era muito estranho ver um animal daquele porte em cima de uma mesa, então um a um os alunos o viram, alguns com expressões de choque, outros com um claro interesse e finalmente havia aqueles com ar desdenhoso, ah... sempre tinha aqueles.

Hermione sentada ao lado de Harry, teve que dar um pulo da cadeira ao ver Sirius em sua forma animaga olhando para as faces de todos os alunos na sala como se esperasse que algum deles se levantasse e desistisse de assistir a sua aula. Ela teve que concordar, o novo professor conseguia intimidar quando queria.

Draco, entretanto, que nem sequer chegou perto de imaginar Sirius Black como um animago, olhava pasmado para a mesa, passando os dedos brancos e longos pelo cabelo em frustação.

Finalmente, como Minerva havia feito no primeiro ano de Harry na escola, o cachorro pulou de cima da mesa e se transformou na figura de um bruxo bonito, de aparência cansada, rugas ao lado dos olhos e um sorriso quente,acolhedor e estremamente calmo que transformava o homem que passara 12 anos em Azkaban no jovem que seu afilhado vira na penseira de Dumbledore. O sorriso de Sirius demostrava segurança, uma coisa que aqueles alunos não iriam conhecer com nenhum outro professor.

- Bom dia turma - ele disse em uma voz tipicamente rouca. - Sei que não foi muito original essa entrada. O que eu posso fazer? Foi idéia da Minnie. Desde a minha época que a caretice dela me pega pelo pé, mas eu não podia recusar a idéia, sou um cavalheiro afinal. - sorriu mais largamente - Mas parece que a performance de cachocho de circo não foi muita aprovada, pois não?

Muitos riram com a piada dele e um garoto da Sonserina perguntou:

- O senhor está falando de Minerva McGonagall?

- Quem mais? Provavelmente se eu chamasse Dumbledore de Minnie já estaria no olho da rua. Mas... Eu e Minerva temos uma longa e prazeroza história juntos. - Harry se engasgou. - Bem, eu sou Sirius Black, não, eu não sou comensal da morte, fui inocentado esse ano como todos vocês sabem se leram o profeta diário. Eu sou padrinho do Harry aqui, mas mesmo assim vou pegar no pé dele como com qualquer outro.

Bastardo, pensou Lize, ele era afilhado de Black. Era isso que ela ia descobri na aula de Sirius? O fato de ela e Harry serem de certo modo parentes? A palavra deixou um gosto amargo na boca dela, Elizabeth não sabia o que era ter família.

- E quanto a uma relação mais proxima que o batismo? - Simas Finnegan perguntou.

- Perdão? - Sirius estreitou os olhos cinza para o garoto.

- Elizabeth Lestrange lhe diz alguma coisa?- Simas apontou para a garota que tinha os olhos plantados nele como duas adagas mortais - Essa garota lindinha sentada ao lado de Malfoy, ela não é filha de Bellatrix Black Lestrange?

- Cuidado com a língua Simas - A voz de Harry do outro lado da sala veio afiada.

- O que tem a mãe dela, Simas? - Foi a vez de Hermione se manifestar - Desde quando relações de sangue tem haver com o que você é?

Elizabeth ouviu Draco murmurar algo como: "Isso vindo de uma sangue-ruim".

- Tudo bem gente, todos tem direito de fazer perguntas, mesmo que elas sejam constrangedoras - Sirius olhou atentamente para Elizabeth pelo canto de olho, notando o quanto a garota estava com raiva e depois de volta para o autor da pergunta que tinha um ar superior na face. - Nem mesmo nesses casos - respondeu grosseiramente.

"Agora, para evitar esse tipo de situação que está ocorrendo aqui nesse exato momento. - Os alunos de ambas as casas olharam questionadores para ele - Sonserina pra cá, Grifinória pra lá. Desde a minha época as coisas são assim. Admito que, como Grifinório, eu não ia com a cara de Sonserinos, mas os tempos mudam, as pessoas também e essa pode ser uma oportunidade única na vida de vocês."

- Que oportunidade? - Ron perguntou começando a roer as unhas. As idéias de Sirius, nunca eram muito boas. Por Merlim, ele era um Maroto!

- Conviver com o inimigo - O sorriso da turma diminuiu. - Minnie me passou a ficha de todos os alunos da Grifinória, e Snape - Franziu o nariz - dos da Sonserina, espero que ele não tenha passado informação errada, acredito que Blas Zabine ainda seja uma garota não? - todos riram. - Brincadeira. Quando eu chamar os nomes, vocês formam um par ok?

Alguns alunos balançaram a cabela relutantes, mas outros, tão facinados com Sirius, apenas não viram que estavam concordando.

- Ótimo. Blas Zabine com Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley com Pansy Parkson... - A lista de nomes seguiu - ...Hermione Granger com Draco Malfoy - repugnancia rolou pela sala - e Elizabeth Lestrange com Harry Potter - Foram reações completamente diferentes, mas ambas tiveram um péssimo resultado.

- Parece que até Sirius acha que você não pode resistir a mim Lize - disse Harry com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- EU COM O POTTER? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO? TOMOU ALGUMA PORÇÃO DA LOUCURA NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ AO INVEZ DO USUAL SUCO DE ABÓBORA? - Elizabeth respirou fundo depois da gritaria - Eu não quero ficar com o potter - falou calmamente e depois notou a ambiguidade da frase - Eu digo, como par de sala de aula, eu não quero ficar com o Potter dessa maneira entenderam? - Harry ria descontrolado enquanto a garota corava como Gina fazia quando ficava muito nervosa ou irritada. - Vai te catar Potter! Porque eu não poderia ser par da Granger, Professor? - Apontou para a castanha que olhava esperançosa para Sirius.

- Porque eu assim quis. Vai ser bom para vocês passarem um tempo juntos - Sirius disse dando de ombros.

- Milady vo- - Harry parou quando um livro voou pela sua cabeça.

- Eu já disse para não me chamar de Milady, seu retardado. - Ela estava pronta para jogar outro livro, mas ele começou a flutuar no ar. Ela olhou para o autor do que ela achava ser um crime, já que impedira ela de matar um delinquente metido a besta, e viu que era Sirius.

- Acho que já chega Srta. Lestrange, o Harry já recebeu o que merecia por falar besteiras, ou o que você acha ser besteira; A turma também já se divertiu bastante com o show; - Ela olhou ao redor e notou que todo mundo estava rindo da reação dela e de Harry, até mesmo Draco não estava se segurando - E eu já tirei bastante conclusões sobre vocês dois. Acho que a melhor coisa que fiz até agora foi botar vocês como par.

- O que? - ela perguntou boquiaberta - A gente se odeia, ou pelo menos eu odeio ele. Professor Black, por favor! - ela não conseguia acreditar no que aquele cara tava dizendo.

- Fim de conversa Srta. Lestrange. Alguém mais quer reclamar? - Sirius perguntou olhando todas as pessoas na turma e notando que Hermione e Draco se remexiam incomodados, resolveu ignorá-los - Então ótimo. Abram na pagina 223. - Elizabeth permaneceu tensa na cadeira, mas fez o que era mandado.

O barulho de paginas virando foi ouvido até que alguém murmurou:

- Fogomaldito!

- Sim, sim, muito bom. Quem disse isso? - Hermione levantou a mão - Exatamente Srta. Granger, e o que é o fogomaldito? - Perguntou Sirius nada impresionado com a sabedoria de Hermione.

- Faz um fogo poderoso em forma de monstros, que pode se tornar incontrolável e fatal se o poder mental do bruxo conjurador for baixo. - ela respondeu como se tivesse decorado de um livro.

- Exatamente! Dez pontos para a Grifinória. - ele começou a passar de mesa em mesa - Esse será um dos feitiços que vocês treinarão até o final do ano, para os NIEM's. É praticamente impossível os avaliadores pedirem algo desse escalão para vocês, é um feitiço muito perigoso para alguns bruxos, como explicou a Srta. Granger, - Parou em frente a dita cuja - mas pode ser um boa aliado se você souber controlá-lo. Então, mesmo se não pedirem esse feitiço, seria ótimo vocês aprenderem.

- Mas professor, como vamos treinar em sala? A gente pode acabar incendiando tudo! - Ron disse.

- Eu pensei nisso também, e foi um dos motivos para eu dividir vocês em pares. Vocês vão treinar esses e mais alguns feitiços que vou dar ao longo do ano junto ao seu companheiro. Tem que ser em um local distante, que não haja ninguém que possa sair machucado. As primeiras aulas vão ser viagiadas por mim, ou algum outro professor. Por exemplo, cada dupla marca um dia, horário e um local e me avisa com antencedência para eu poder me organizar e poder ir. O melhor é cada dupla ter um encotra cada semana. Entendidos?

A resto da aula de DCAT foi bastante divertida. Sirius se mostrou um professor bincalhão, que sabia falar sério quando era necessário. Quando a aula acabou, os alunos sairam excitados da sala, correndo para contar aos outros alunos que o Sirius Black era o melhor professor de DCAT que eles já tiveram.

Harry, contente pelo padrinho, foi parabenizá-lo junto a Ron e Hermione.

- Sirius, não sabia que você era tão bom assim em DCAT - Hermione dizia - Claro que você sendo um animago ilegal você precisava ser bom.

- Obrigada Hermione, mas você também não fica atrás moça, não me enganei quando disse que era bastante inteligente para a idade.

- Sabe, padrinho, foi realmente uma loucura você aparecer aqui como animago...

- Harry, se eu quero cobrir a mancha que tem no meu nome, tenho que fazer em grande estilo.

- Estou feliz que tenha feito - Continuou Harry.

- Você vai me desculpar Sirius, mas de vez enquanto, hum, dá pra dar uma notinha em alguns trabalhos, eu não sou o Harry, mas te considero pra caramba cara. - Ron pedia suplicante.

- Ronald, como pode? - Hermione guinchou e Harry e Sirius riram.

- Professor Black - Uma voz de garota chamou e todos se viraram para ver quem era.

- Lize! - Harry exclamou surpreso. Elizabeth estava na sala o tempo toda da conversa dos quatro, esperando o melhor momento para se aproximar.

- Olá de novo Potter, apesar de eu não estar feliz em te ver. - Sirius arqueou um Sobrancelha.

- Gente, ela definitivamente me odeia, não é legal?

- Potter faz um favor pra mim?

- O que quiser querida...

- O que eu quiser? - A expressão de Elizabeth se transformou para uma travessa. Hermione escondeu um sorriso, ia vir bomba.

- Sim - respondeu Harry, agora hesitante.

- Te afoga no lago e me poupa trabalho ok? Agora vaza garoto, quero falar com o Professor e sua cara me enjooa, nem Draco consegue esse efeito em mim.

- Ai, essa doeu - Disse Ron enquanto Sirius olhava de seu afilhado para sua sobrinha.

- Com certeza - Harry de brincadeira massageava o peito - Fui comparado ao Malfoy!

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR COM ESSE DELINQUÊNTE JUVENIL COMO MEU PARCEIRO - gritou Elizabeth, perdendo a paciência. - Esse era o assunto que queria falar, mas parece que o trio de ouro não tem coisa mais importante para fazer!

- Não mesmo! - concordou Ron.

- O que tá acontecendo? - Perguntou finalmente Sirius.

- Nada, só temos um ódio mutuo e gostamos de nos alfinetar, aí se cria uma briga permanente. - respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

- Quer saber, ver seu rosto mais de uma vez no mesmo dia é demais para mim sabe? Pode não parecer, mas eu tenho resistência baixa para imbecis.

- Opa, a Milady é rápida no gatilho.

- Mais rápida do que você pensa.

- Pena que você ainda não viu realmente o que é rapidez, provavelmente enquanto você ainda estiver puxando a arma eu já vou ter ela apontada para a sua cara. - Os dois estavam agora frente a frente, se olhando com intensidade e ódio.

- Chega - disse Sirius separando os dois - Esse final de semana vai ter passeio a Hogsmead, e a primeira aula de vocês vai ser lá, sob minha supervisão. Não posso nem pensar em deixar vocês com outra pessoa, é bem capaz de se matarem. - Elizabeth abriu a boca para falar - Não Srta. Lestrange, você vai continuar com Harry, até vocês suportarem um ao outro. Estão dispensados.

A garota de cabelos negros, puxou a mochila para cima do ombro com brutalidade e ao se virar bateu com a mesma na cara de Harry, então saiu da sala pisando duro, logo depois o trio se despediu de Sirius e a seguiu, tomando o caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

Sirius vendo o quarteto sumir de suas vistas, soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- E a história se repete, só espero que não tenha o mesmo final.

**============Darkness Angel==============**

**N/A: Genteeeeee, a aula do Six ficou muitooo grande, mas eu precisava fazer algo que vai servir de base para os proximos cap, sem sombras de dúvidas. Finalmente apareceu um pouco do ponto de vista do Six, e logo, logo a Bella vai tá na área, afinal essa fic é Sirius & Bellatrix, pois não? Espero comentários ansiosamente. **

_**Beijos**_**, Bel Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - Hogsmead nos espera **

Domingo nunca fora seu dia preferido, era realmente entediante. Mas naquele fim de semana iria ter o passeio para Hogsmead e Elizabeth, infelizmente, fora obrigada a acordar e se vestir cedo. Ela achou que a visita ao povoado bruxo seria mais próxima ao natal, mas Draco lhe explicara que iria ter outra quando Dezembro chegasse.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê heim priminha? - Draco falou assim que ela desceu as escadas do quarto das meninas. - Acordando cedo sem dizer um ai.

- Está enganado doninha. - Retrucou a garota se jogando no sofá perto a lareira - Eu já azarei esse dia na minha mente de tudo quanto é jeito, não deu muito certo - fez uma careta.

- Vamos, animo garota! Afinal você vai encontrar o cicatriz. - Draco debochou - Porque você tá gostando mesmo dele Lize?

- Eu não to gostando do Potter, Draquinho - Respondeu de modo displicente. Depois de um momento de silêncio, nada comum entre os primos, ela lembrou da idéia que tivera no ínicio da semana, antes da primeira aula de Snape. - E a Granger, Malfoy? O que você acha dela?

O loiro revirou os olhos - Ela é uma sangue-ruim sabichona, entende meu despreso ou tá difícil?

- Para falar a verdade eu acho difícil de entender. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de conversar direito com a menina, mas ela ganhou minha simpatia absoluta no momento em que me defendeu em sala de aula.

- Por Merlim, aquela ladainha vinda de uma sangue-ruim é o mesmo que nada Lize!

- Só to dizendo minha opnião e ponto. - Ela se levantou - Vamos logo, eu ainda tenho que encontrar com a Granger e o Wehey - Draco concordou soltando um riso.

- Não acredito que você vai me abandonar. - falou amuado.

- Ah tadinho do Draquinho, vai passar o final de semana com a dupla de brutamontes que você chama de amigos e a Pansyzinha que você chama de namorada. - Ela estendeu a mão, para ajudá-lo a se por de pé.

- Já expliquei a situação do Crabbe e do Goyle e a Pansy é só diversão para as noites de sexta-feira.

- Bom saber que nos outros dias da semana você tem outra diversão, ela se chama Ana ou Mia? - Eles saíram do salão comunal com Elizabeth rindo da cara emburrada do primo.

- Golpe baixo. - Não demoraram a chegar ao ar livre do castelo e se depararam com grupos e mais grupos de alunos conversando e dando altas gargalhadas. - Isso é nojento! - Draco falou devagar.

- Repugnante - Concordou Lize notando o quão simples estava vestida em comparação as outras garotas. Ela vestia uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa básica e branca, assim como tênis all star pixados, por causa dos meses sem nada para fazer na mansão Lestrange, e os cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Hei - Draco seguiu o olhar dela para as garotas de saias curtas e saltos altos - Tem umas que valem a pena olhar. Uau, aquelas pernas são de verdade?

- Não - Bateu na cabeça dele - Foram modeladas para o seu prazer querido.

- Lize - Hermione gritou de um ponto um pouco distante dos dois. Ela estava acompanhada por Harry e Ron.

- Olha "O trio de ouro" - disse Draco com um sorriso debochado enquanto ajeitava o cabelo - Droga, você me banguçou todo com esse tapa Lize!

- Draco, me poupa desgosto por favor. Você pode comprar gel de cabelo em qualquer esquina e dar um jeito nesse troço em cima da sua cabeça - pediu Lize ao primo.

- Esse troço se chama cabelo e é lindo, loiro natural, cheiroso e MEU. - Para cortar a conversa ela deu outro tapa na cabeça dele e sorriu relutante para "O trio" que acabara de parar na frente deles.

- Olá Hermione, Weifrid e... Potter - Olhou Harry de cima abaixo. - Porque sempre tem que vim alguém extra?

Harry, diferente do que lhe pedira Hermione, vestira jeans surrados, tênis também surrados e os cabelos não tiveram jeito e permaneciam desarrumados, a camisa sim, era a mesma que a amiga pedira, verde e simples.

- Me contaram que você vai a Hogsmead com a gente - Ela deu de ombros - É bom, eu não vou precisar rondar o povoado atrás de você para a aula com Sirius. - continuou ele em um tom ácido.

- Eu não ia faltar Potter, não ia ter necessidade de você me procurar.

- Sei. - Harry olhou para Draco, que estava parado atrás de Lize lançando um olhar mortal para Hermione - E você Malfoy, vai dar a honra da sua presença junto a nós? - debochou.

- Eu heim! Minha reputação seria arruinada se me vissem perto de vocês. Adeus é o que vou dizer agora, isso sim. - O loiro balançou a mão para a prima - Nos vemos depois Lize - E saiu apressado a procura dos "amigos".

O silêncio que aconteceu com a saída de Draco pegou o pequeno grupo pelos cabelos:

- Hum - Lize começou - e aí Wedin? - falou com o ruivo acanhado.

- Pode chamar ele de Ron - Disse Hermione sorridente - Vamos? Pedi para segurarem uma mesa para a gente no Três Vassouras e temos que pegar a carruagem para Hogsmead a tempo.

- O que é Três Vassouras? - perguntou Lize quando eles começaram a andar.

- Caramba, você precisa mesmo sair mais - Murmurou Harry revirando os olhos.

- Granger pede pro ção calar a boca, por favor - pediu Lize percebendo o quanto o garoto estava estranho. Ele ainda não tinha lançado nenhuma cantada nela ou mesmo mandado seus sorrisos sedutores habituais e ainda por cima estava com raiva de alguma coisa!

- Harry, cale a boca, por favor - Hermione disse ao amigo.

- Hermione! Você dá ouvidos para ela? - O "ela" foi dito em um tom que não animou nem um pouco Lize.

- Ui, tem alguém que está estressado hoje de manhã - Cantarolou Elizabeth.

- Acredito que logo, logo vou melhorar, afinal vou estar na sua companhia - Lançou um sorriso forçado a ela - Viu? Você já está fazendo minha manhã ficar mais radiante.

Lize cutucou Hermione:

- O que deu nele?

- Ele não conseguiu dormir por causa de uns assuntos. Isso acontece de vez em quando, mas nada com que a gente precise se preocupar. Depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas ele volta ao humor normal e a fazer piadinhas maldosas com você. - respondeu a castanha.

- Merlim, eu prefiro ele assim, pelo menos ele me ignora mais. - Elizabeth decidiu esquecer um pouco o assunto Potter, que por sinal já puxara Ron pelo braço e ia andando a passos rápidos na frente das duas garotas, e olhou atenta para Hermione. Ela era bonita, de um jeito diferente e natural, mas era bonita.

Cabelos castanhos claros e encaracolados, olhos da mesma cor com cílios espessos, pele branca, rosto fino, corpo bem esculpido, e estava vestida basicamente também. Oh sim, ela era perfeita para o seu plano!

- Hermione, o que você acha do meu primo? - A menina pareceu surpresa com a pergunta da Sonserina e começou a olhar para os lados de modo nervoso.

- Do Malfoy? Bem, eu acho ele muito frio e muitas das vezes eu tenho vontade de socá-lo, na verdade eu já fiz isso, mas já faz um tempo, seria bom fazer outra vez pra aliviar a tensão. - Elizabeth não pode se segurar e riu, chamando a atenção de Harry e Ron que iam mais na frente.

- Sério? Você socou ele? Oh Merlim, eu gostaria de ver isso, por favor faça de novo e me chame ok? - Hermione deu parabéns a si mesma, conseguira arrancar um riso dela! Era um bom começo.

- Ele tinha pedido para o papai dele dar um jeito de executar o Hipogrifo de Hagrid, aquele amigo grandalhão nosso,- Lize concordou, lembrando do homem de barba negra e olhos bondosos recolhendo as crianças do primeiro ano no Expresso de Hogwarts e depois nas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas que haviam tido durante a semana que passara. - e ele estava observando todo o estrago que fez sabe? Eu não resisti, ele merecia punição por tentar matar Bicuço.

- Oh, então o Hipogrifo não foi executado? - A castanha pareceu hesitar e lançou um olhar a Harry, que acompanhava a história atento mesmo estando de costas para as duas.

- Bem, não posso realmente falar, é um segredo meu e dos garotos, mas não, Bicuço não foi executado. - Elizabeth estava se coçando para perguntar como o Hipogrifo conseguira se salvar, mas foi segurada pela educação e respeito.

- Tudo bem Hermione - Harry disse - Pode falar pra ela se quiser, mas vá com calma ok?

- Eu posso contar para você o que aconteceu, mas só se você prometer guardar segredo.

- Tudo bem - Os olhos de Lize cintilaram - Mas olha, não é necessário contar, afinal eu não sou amiga de vocês e...

- Vai ser legal dividir isso com alguém. - Hermione a cortou - Eu e Harry viajamos no tempo.

- O-o que? - Lize parou de andar e a olhou com a boca levemente aberta - Você quer dizer com um vira-tempo?

- Sim - quem respondeu foi Harry - Era da Mione, a Prof. Minerva deu para ela assistir a todas as aulas. E foi assim que salvamos Bicuço.

- Eu realmente preciso sair mais com você Hermione.

Eles pegaram a primeira carruagem que viram livre, Hermione e Elizabeth indo lado a lado, enquanto os garotos iam no banco de frente para elas. As duas conversaram durante todo o percurso para o povoado, o que provocou dor de cabeça em Harry, mas o garoto ficava feliz que sua amiga estivesse se dando bem no plano, já era alguma coisa. Já ele, precisava ir mais devagar, afinal conseguir a confiança de Elizabeth era quase como se meter em um campo de batalha sem uma varinha.

O moreno tinha que admitir, gostava mesmo da pequena Lestrange. Ela tinha um jeito próprio, nada do artificial que se acostumara com alguns de seus encontros em Hogwarts, não foram muitos, mas o bastante para saber o quão mesquinhas certas garotas poderiam ser. Elizabeth era real, não se importava se ele era o eleito ou não e era isso o que gostava nela.

Ele se sentira mal do jeito como estava tratando ela naquele dia. Entretanto, no dia anterior tinha tido aula com Dumbledore, uma das coisas que ficara combinado entre os dois. Fora uma aula cansativa, mas crucial para seu desenvolvimento em magia, mesmo assim, esgotara todo o estoque de energia de seu corpo. Harry se sentia sem vontade de fazer nada.

Dumbledore pedira para ficar de olho em Elizabeth, para o caso de ela está sendo uma espiã de Voldemort ou que pensasse em se juntar a ele ou que alguém tentasse com que ela se aliasse ao Lorde das Trevas. Esse pensamento, de que talvez Elizabeth já fosse uma espiã de Voldemort não animou Harry, ele tinha quase cem por cento de certeza que ela estava do lado do bem e não queria que pessoa alguma tentasse mudar esse pensamento de sua cabeça, isso tirava sua segurança a respeito das pessoas, o que dificultava sua aproximação e conseqüentemente seu plano.

- Harry, chegamos - Ele ouviu Ron murmurar.

Desceram da carruagem e o moreno guiou o grupo até a taberna chamada de Três Vassouras, que era simples e bastante lotada, pelo que Elizabeth notou. Sentaram em uma mesa no fundo, onde quase ninguém poderia incomodá-los.

Hermione pediu quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada e depois que o pedido chegou, os quatro passaram um tempo se deliciando com a bebida. Elizabeth se encantou com gosto diferente.

Até que estava sendo um final de semana bem interessante.

- Lize, eu preciso de uma ajuda com uns deveres de Aritimancia, você é boa nesse assunto?

- Não sou muito fã, mas sei o essencial para te ajudar, quando é para encontrar você?

- Logo depois que as aulas terminarem amanhã, na biblioteca. Valeu mesmo. - Hermione não precisava de ajuda, mas seria ótimo passar um tempo conversando a sós com Elizabeth, assim poderia arrancar mais informações da morena que fizessem as duas se tornasse melhores amigas.

Sentia remorso por estar usando Lize, mas sempre quando o sentimento reaparecia, tratava logo de por na cabeça que realmente gostava dela então não estava enganando ninguém.

- Elizabeth - Harry pediu mais educado - Acho que está na hora de encontrarmos Sirius - Lize olhou para o próprio relógio.

- Tem razão.

- Quanto tempo vocês acham que a aula demora? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Acho que não passa de uma hora de aula - Harry concordou com a resposta de Elizabeth.

- Ok! Nos vemos na Dedos de Mel, Harry.

Harry e Lize foram andando silenciosos para o campo próximo a casa dos gritos, o local menos movimentado que havia em Hogsmead.

Harry parecia mais relaxado do que no momento em que Elizabeth encontrara com o trio, ainda sim, ela notou que se qualquer barulho fosse ouvido ele levava a mão direto a varinha no bolso de trás da calça.

- Ok! - Ela parou, se sentindo irritada com o comportamento dele. Não que não estivesse gostando dele a ignorando, mas silencio demais não era o forte dela, muito menos tensão. - Pare de se remexer como se tivesse sendo caçado, pare de botar a mão nessa merda de varinha cada vez que um rato sai de sua toca em busca de comida. O que diabos está acontecendo com você?

- Nada! - respondeu simplesmente, frustrando-a ainda mais - Porque? Está com saudade das brincadeirinha provocadoras?

- Merlim, não! Mas você está estranho e isso me dá nos nervos, afinal não é só a imbecilidade que é contagiosa, medo e tensão também se encaixam nesse quesito.

- Não estou tenso, muito menos com medo!

- Medo pode ser que não esteja mesmo, você não faz esse tipo de pessoa, mas seus ombros estão duros, seus olhos atentos e sua mão apertada. Acredita realmente que eu não sei os sintomas de uma pessoa preocupada com algo? - ela suspirou - Pensa que alguém poderia nos atacar aqui em Hogsmead? - Ele pareceu transtornado e começou a avançar para um árvore próxima até que ela o segurou pelo braço - Sei que não sou sua melhor amiga, mas seja o que for, você pode confiar em mim para contar.

- Posso mesmo Lize?

- Se você diz isso pela minha mãe, não se preocupe, eu tenho repúdio por aquela corja da qual a mesma faz parte até o último instante de minha vida. - Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo seco.

- Acho que mesmo estando por perto Lize, você ainda não se tocou do poder que Voldemort tem. Se ele quiser você como aliada basta ele estalar os dedos, não importa o quão resistente você seja.

- Fala por experiência própria?

- Nunca me rendi a ele, mas já me senti tentado e tenho medo de um dia isso acontecer. Senti vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e me esconder em algum lugar para ter tempo de fazer coisas normais ou apenas me deixar ser morto. É diferente comigo, eu tenho amigos que acreditam em mim, uma sociedade bruxa inteira com esperanças, pessoas que me dão suporte para resistir enquanto você... - Ele não conseguiu completar.

- Não tenho ninguém, ou melhor, tenho, mas todos estão servindo a outra causa. E por causa disso você acha que eu me renderia com facilidade ou que eu já me rendi? - ela franziu o cenho, parecendo curiosa.

Ele levantou os olhos verdes para ela - Deve ser difícil para você estar aqui conversando comigo quando sua família está toda contra mim.

- Escute - ela se aproximou e olhou nos olhos dele - Eu odeio minha mãe Potter, ela me abandonou quando criança, eu não tenho nada que me ligue aquele lugar. Agora, você também pode estar sem alianças lá dentro, mas tem aqui fora. - Ela riu seco - Assim como seus amigos são seu suporte, eles são sua desgraça. No momento em que aquele Lord metido a besta pegar uma das pessoas que você ama, Harry Potter deixará de ser uma peça inimiga no tabuleiro.

"Eu não tenho isso, esse amor, algo que me levaria a um fim trágico. Um dos motivos pelo qual minha mãe se afastou de mim, acredito, era para evitar esse tipo de situação. Se eu for distante dela, a repudiar, se Voldemort quiser matá-la provavelmente eu não iria me importar. Então não se preocupe comigo e sim com você. Eu não vou me render por causa de minha família - ela se afastou novamente diante do olhar intenso de Harry. - Não sou sua inimiga."

- Eu acho apenas que você está enganando a si própria. Você teme sim pela sua mãe, apenas um monstro não temeria e você não é um. - Ele se sentou a puxando junto - Olhe, eu não acredito que você seja tão fria a ponto de não sentir nada pela morte da pessoa que te pôs no mundo.

- Eu acho que essa é uma das coisas que eu vou sempre invejar em você... Sua capacidade de amar - Ela sorriu tristemente - Não foi apenas a aparência que eu herdei de minha mãe, mas também essa doença que faz todos que se importam comigo ficarem longe de mim. É uma pena, porque no final você pode até morrer, mas vai morrer por algo e eu não. - Ela balançou a cabeça, para espantar aquele tipo de sentimento - Essa conversa já foi esclarecedora o bastante para nós dois - Ele se levantou e limpou as mãos na calça antes de ajudá-la a levantar. Eles pararam com os olhos e narizes próximos antes de se separarem, cada um para o seu lado.

Ambos não perceberam uma sombra na ruazinha próxima a casa dos gritos, os observando como uma mãe faz ao observar seu filho. Algo estava apertado em sua mão, mas era impossível distinguir o que.

- Me desculpe - A pessoa murmurou antes desaparatar.

**N/A: Cap tenso não? Estava na hora desses dois terem uma conversinha mas profunda. Mas bem, ainda tem muitaaaa água pra rolar, então não vai ser tão rápido assim pra esses dois ficarem juntos. **

**Ok, próximo cap vai ter Bellatrix *-*. Vou logo avisando que eu sou loucaaaaa pela Bella. **

**Galera Feliz Ano Novo, tudo de bom pra vocês. Eu vou ficar fora por umas duas semanas, viajando. Mesmo assim, comentem muitooo ok? **

**Beijão...**


End file.
